Distressed
by miyamiaki
Summary: [AU] Chaos ensues when Akemi signs Shiho up for school… as a guy. Dealing with fangirls and an annoying teammate, can she survive high school and keep her sanity? ShinichiShiho
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Why do you even bother reading the disclaimer? If I owned Detective Conan, I wouldn't be writing a '_fanfiction_,' it would be part of the '_actual_' story.

**Note:** _Italics_, asides from the '_quoted_' ones are thoughts.

**Prologue**

Miyano Akemi looked uninterestingly at the amount of paperwork that she was required to fill out, should she wish to enroll her sister into school. It wasn't an inspiring view. _This is ridiculous_, _she's only going to be enrolled for a year_. _Honestly, are these people paper happy_ _much_, she thought annoyingly.

'_Now_' she knew why Shiho decided she '_didn't_' want to come along. _She knew I'd make her fill it out for me_, she thought to herself just '_slightly_' irritated.

She glared at the paperwork again trying to will it away, but failed miserably. _Just staring at it won't make it disappear you know, although burning it might_, her conscious offered sarcastically.

She sighed, she was obviously spending way '_too much_' time with her sister. _More of a reason to send her off to school, now let's see_. _Name…_? _What would be a good name? Miyano Shi_… _Shi_… _Shiina_. _There we go._ _Age_…? _17._ _Sex_…? _Male_. Akemi smirked at her scheme, here's one way to make her meet more guys.

Of course, seeing that she treasured her life, it was obvious that she had her reasons – asides from wanting her sister to '_finally_' get a decent boyfriend. After all, if she '_did_' do something like this for fun – she knew that she would not live to see another day, and '_that_' was an understatement. _Now, how to explain this to Shiho_.

**T.B.C**

Just to let you know, I '_do_' notice how short it is. I swear the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Clue 1_ – This isn't part of the show. _Clue 2_ – It's called fan fiction. If you didn't guess by now that I have nothing to do with the actual show, you don't watch Detective Conan enough.

**Note:** _Italics_, asides from the '_quoted_' ones are thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

Shiho groaned. Whoever was at the door was apparently '_very_' insistent on waking her up, and didn't care much for their life.

At first, it was just the doorbell – that was '_okay_.' But then the brilliant person outside decided to knock. _If somebody refuses to open the door to the doorbell, I think they're trying to tell you something_, Shiho thought crossly. Nonetheless, she was still determined to ignore it. But after a hearing a verbal call out to them, she had about enough. She grumpily dragged herself through the hall, and flung the door open – almost hitting the postman in the process. _Damn, I missed_, Shiho thought sarcastically in her mind. Of course, she had no intention of '_really_' hitting him… Well, maybe just a little.

"You have a," the perpetrator started, but was cut off when Shiho slammed the door back shut.

Annoyed and tired, she quickly got the seal, and stamped the confirmation. _Must be the school uniform_, she thought irritably as she glared at the package she received.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Shiho opened the box. She held her school uniform up, and looked at it quizzically. She immediately turned around to find her sister, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Akemi looked up at Shiho tiredly, "Joke…? What are you…? I thought you '_wanted_' to attend high school."

"I'm not talking about the high school," Shiho answered, glaring. Then she gently tossed her uniform at her sister.

Akemi caught the uniform and looked at the white shirt, and the dark blue blazer along with dress pants enclosed in the packaging. _This just 'might' be a problem_. She looked at Shiho and laughed sheepishly as Shiho glared at her accusingly.

"Well, you know how you were saying you wish that idiots would stop hitting on you?" Shiho looked at her incredulously, "'_This'_ is your solution?"

Akemi looked at her with a smile feigning innocence, "Well, I had to forge your papers to get you into that school, so you have to attend it. Besides, you wouldn't want me to spend seven years in jail for forging government documents, do you?"

Of course, in actuality, she had somehow convinced the gullible principal with an elaborate story on how it was necessary for her protection from a certain stalker of hers - but she wasn't about to tell Shiho that.

She looked at Shiho to find her apparently contemplating something in her mind. She twitched. _I can't believe she's even thinking about it, only her_.

After a while of thinking, Shiho decided against sending her sister to jail for doing this to her.

Her conclusion was that no matter '_how_' much she wanted to kill her sometimes, Akemi was the only family she had left. This was then followed by the afterthought that she kind of needed the allowance that her sister is raising '_generously_' for causing this mishap.

This, however, did lead to a problem. It meant that she would have to spend the last year of high school - as a guy.

**T.B.C**

It's a '_little_' longer isn't it? –Sweatdrops- Anyways, thank you joeshen and SnowyKitty for reviewing. It's really nice to know that someone's reading what I write, and even one review really makes a difference.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me and fortunately for you, I have nothing to do with the Detective Conan.

**Note:** _Italics_, asides from the '_quoted_' ones are thoughts. Underlines are English.

**Chapter 2**

Akemi smiled, thinking about the look Shiho had on her face as she left the house. Shiho was not happy, and she was quite the genius when it came to showing it. _Well, at least I won't have to worry about her safety – even yakuzas would stay from that face. _She laughed to herself at that notion, and went back into the house.

Shiho, on the other hand, wasn't half as '_cheery_' as her sister. She was tired, tired, and sleepy. Not to mention, she was practically dragged out of bed and kicked out of the house - literally.

_Why am I living in a dorm again? I live right 'there.' If our apartment were on fire, I would be able to see the lovely bonfire. That's how close the school and the apartment is, what's so hard to understand?_ She sighed. _Besides, who would send their younger sister off to live with some 'random' guy,_ Shiho thought irritably as she walked around looking for her room. The fact that no one was at school yet didn't help her much either.

She walked around campus aimlessly, and it took her a while before she even found what seemed like a room – then she found more rooms just like it.

"This '_better_' be it," Shiho muttered frustratingly.

The reason of her aggravation…? She had walked in circles around the dormitory a few times, but never noticed the odd turn that led to one of the dorm rooms – more precisely, '_her_' dorm room. _It was barely visible, how was I supposed to know there was a room there?_

She didn't even notice the turn the first and second time around the building. What annoyed her the most, however, was the fact that she '_did_' see it the third time around – it was just that she shrugged it off thinking it led to a damned broom closet. But by the '_seventh_' time around, she figured why not.

When you go around the same place in circles for a very long time, there's nothing you don't notice '_and_' check out. Other than that, the fact that school would be starting soon didn't make her morning any better – in fact, it only added on to the frustration.

As soon as she confirmed that this was indeed her room – the key '_actually_' fit! She hastily opened the door, anxious to get at least a minute worth of sleep. As soon as she stepped in and looked at the room, however, all thoughts of sleep eluded her and she slammed the door back shut.

In regards to living with someone else, Shiho's theory was that when you live with someone like Akemi, who would constantly tease you all day, that's as worse as it get in terms of roommates. Shiho, however, found out that that didn't necessarily constitute as the truth – quite the contrary in this case. Hell, she kind of missed Akemi '_now_.'

While she was contemplating this ambivalent relationship she had with her sister, Shiho semi-consciously made her way back to the entrance. Then she proceeded to walk back and forth as if to guard the area – at this point, missing the dorm manager was clearly not an option.

After a while of waiting, the impassive expression Shiho sported altered into an intimidating glare that threatened that if she did not find her target soon, she '_will_' go and tear this place apart. _Forget about getting any sleep now. _

It was at this precise moment, the moment that she reached the pinnacle of rage, that she caught glimpse of the poor dorm manager. Honestly, '_she_' of all people practically ran up to this girl and jumped her – if you understand how she felt at the moment.

She didn't even hesitate. She wanted out of that room and '_now_.' "I want a room change… '_immediately_,'" she demanded, stressing the importance.

The girl, obviously frightened, didn't think twice about obliging. She scampered around all over the place to find the list of room assignments but either due to fear or clumsiness, she wasn't very… _'efficient_.' To put it bluntly, she was beginning to test Shiho's temper.

The dorm manager, name unknown, was apparently the naïve, timid, and well-mannered type. She was also '_very_' clumsy, with a special emphasis on the word very. It really wasn't an exaggeration, just that wherever she went, ink would spill, pens would scatter, papers would fall over, and you would hear the word '_sorry_' being tossed around frequently.

With that in mind and another few stacks of falling papers later,she finally made her way back happily; satisfied that she had found her room assignment sheet. She quickly flipped through the sheets before she became flustered again, "Um… There aren't any rooms left… The only reason yours was available in the first place was because someone moved out and…"

_I bet I know why_, Shiho thought as she tuned out the rest of the girl's incoherent rambling.

"…You might like him after you get to know him… Kudo-kun's actually really nice and," the girl continued on until Shiho cut in.

"I'll deal with this later. School's going to start anyways, sorry for the trouble," she said callously as she walked to class. The girl just blushed as she watched at her leave.

Shiho sighed inwardly. Some day '_this_' was turning out to be. Now all she needed was this '_Kudo_' guy to be in her class, she thought sardonically.

Ironically for Shiho, however, fate was a perfectionist and an overachiever as well. When something is to go wrong, it goes wrong thoroughly. But as the maxim goes, ignorance is bliss.

What happened...

It all, the school day, started with gossip and rumors about the new student. All the girls were eager to meet the '_new guy_' that would be rooming with Shinichi-sama hoping that he would be just as striking and handsome, and all the guys were hoping for an average guy that wouldn't stand out as much. All this nonsense about the transfer student, however, ended as soon as he walked through the door.

It could have been the cold tone in his voice when he introduced himself or his apparently anti-social-to-the-point-of-being-deadly behavior that made him so unapproachable. Shinichi reasoned that it was the latter. The death glares and the apparently frustrated expression that screamed, _Bother me and die,_ helped prove his theory.

As the new student possibly homicidal, introduced as Miyano Shiina seated himself next to him, Shinichi could briefly hear some guy mumble, "What's up with him?" _Could be lack of sleep_, he provided sarcastically in his mind.

All in all, however, class went on without a problem – with one exception. They were learning English during the third session, and Shiina who had spent some time overseas was bored. Being bored and sleepy was not a good equation, mainly because it always equaled sleep.

Oddly enough, it was always the students sleeping, causing no problems at all that caught the teacher's eye instead of the kids playing video games and destroying brain cells, or throwing paper wads. It was something Shinichi noticed as he reached for Shiina, shook him awake, gave him his textbook, and told him where to read.

"And when the girl was brought to him he took her into a room which was quite full of straw, gave her a spinning-wheel and a reel, and said, now set to work, and if by to-morrow morning early you have not spun this straw into gold during the night, you must die."

Shiina stopped reading and twitched in anger as it dawned on him what he was reading. _He woke me up to make me read 'Rumpelstiltskin!'_ He was infuriated. But instead of showing his vexation, he sought retribution another way.

"You know, I appreciate your '_attempt_' to enlighten me with '_childish_' fairy tales, but you do know that Rumpelstiltskin was a '_narcissistic_' '_midget_' that thought he was '_so_' smart that he was '_stupid_' enough to sing his name that nobody would have known if he kept his '_big mouth_' shut and ended up tearing himself into two over it, right? I don't know about you, but doesn't seem school-appropriate to me," she mentioned before he sat down. Shinichi desperately tried to suppress his laughter. Then the bell rang, but even though the teacher didn't seem to catch on to what Shiina was saying, it didn't take him long to figure out that he was being made fun of and stormed right out of the classroom.

It was right at this time that Kuroba Kaito made his untimely appearance. "Kudo," he yelled as he swung his arm around him. He paused, and smiled as he caught sight of the '_new student_.' "Hey, that must be your roommate. Did you already talk to him?"

Shinichi shook his head to answer no, and Kaito smiled, "Good."

The detective arched his eyebrow quizzically, _Good?_

Shiina, on the other hand, having the habit of listening into conversations – although Kaito's loud voice helped too, stood up to leave. But not before muttering the word, "Pervert," to his roommate.

Shinichi looked at Shiina with a confused look. _Pervert? What did I do?_ He heard Kaito stifle laughter and remembered what he had said earlier. _Good? Wait, Kuroba stayed over last night and I left early this morning for practice. 'He' came late saying he had 'preparations._'

Shinichi twitched in anger before shouting, "Kuroba! What the hell did you do to my room?"

**T.B.C**

And '_that's_' what happens when I '_attempt_' to write a long one – it doesn't stay very coherent. Anyways, tell me if there was something you didn't understand something. I know I switched Shiho over to Shiina as soon as school started. As for Shiho being vexed all day, I tried to keep her in character outward appearance-wise as much as possible, but let me know if you ever think that she's starting to get out of character.

Oh, and here are the responses to the reviews…

_PyroKid –_ Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try to get that figured out.

_Jackie G –_ Thanks. I'm trying to keep the storyline as original as possible. Especially since there are a lot of mangas out there with similar storylines.

_SnowyKitty –_ I hope this one was a little better than the first chapter. It's twice as long. –Smiles sheepishly– Uh… I'll try harder next time?

_joeshen –_ I know! I love it when cold characters make amusing faces. It's just '_so_' funny.

_wayupi –_ The storyline's kind of like Hana-Kimi, but Shiho's not going to an all-boys school. What's the fun of having her cross-dress if she doesn't have the problem of fangirls chasing her? –Smiles- She's my favorite character so I like to do that to her. Btw, I haven't read Hana-Kimi yet. Is it good?

Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Detective Conan, I wouldn't have thought twice about having Shiho and Shinichi getting together. Since I'm writing it as a fanfiction instead, you can tell I don't own it, can't you?

**Note:** _Italics_, asides from the '_quoted_' ones are thoughts.

**Chapter 3**

"Kuroba, what '_exactly_' did you '_do_?'" Shinichi interrogated again. His eyes narrowing into an '_I'm going to 'kill' you' _glare. At this point Shinichi was '_so_' frustrated that he was about to forget about his next class and stomp off to his room to personally assess the damage. But Shinichi knew that he wouldn't have to take a step out of the classroom to get answers.

Why…?

Because Kaito was '_slightly_' conceited when it came to pranks – he enjoyed showing off his accomplishments. This was the reason he always left hints along the way. Being quite the sadist he was, he '_loved_' to outsmart people by giving them just enough clues to figure things out, allowing them make complete fools out of themselves in the end. If it was frustration that Kaito loved to see, he always got it regardless of whether it was him, Saguru, or some random person he just met.

This time around, however, things didn't go as planned. In fact, the change of expressions meant to threaten him into confessions had a counter effect. Instead of getting him to talk, it triggered what little restraint Kaito had on his laughter to break loose. He burst into hysterics while trying to answer Shinichi's question.

What can he say? It's been a while since he had put Shinichi into '_such_' a situation. It was even longer since he saw that look on his face that practically screamed, '_I don't 'care' if it's a crime. I'm going to murder you!_' That says a lot when it comes from someone as righteous as Shinichi.

By the time Kaito finally calmed down, Shinichi was in his seat and was finished with most of the homework assigned to him so far. Somewhere along the way, he decided that he wasn't getting an answer anytime soon and sat down while Kaito was in the back laughing his ass off.

"Ready to confess yet…?" Shinichi asked, looking back at Kaito.

Kaito smiled sheepishly before replying, "About what? You mean the redecorating?"

Shinichi just gave Kaito a look that implied, '_What do you 'mean' redecorating?_'

"If you have time before practice, you really should go and see it. It genuinely is a piece of art," Kaito continued. But before Shinichi could get the specifics out of him, the bell rang for the next class and Kaito ran out as Shiina walked into the class quite hastily, looking disheveled.

"What happened to you?"

Shiina didn't even '_try_' to acknowledge him. Thinking that he was ignoring him out of resentment, Shinichi went back to thinking of ways to torture Kaito to death. He wasn't sure what exactly he did yet, but he was sure that it was '_really_' bad. I_ guess explaining isn't an option_, he thought ruefully. What he didn't know, however, was that Shiina didn't even hear him because he was so lost in thought, not that he wouldn't have ignored him anyways.

_God, could things get any worse?_ Shiina thought, shuddering as he thought back on his lunch break. He glanced at the clock to see how much more he had to endure and caught a girl winking at him. _Why even bother asking?_

Like Akemi had mentioned before, Shiho briefly recalled saying something about how guys were idiots, and how she wished they would stop hitting on her. She had never had the reason to deal with girls, and during the short interval of time called lunch, Shiho found out how much worse being chased by '_girls_' could be.

It wasn't even that long since he left the classroom when Shiina heard a few squeals, and something akin to "Look that must be Shinichi-sama's roommate", "He's so dreamy", and "I wonder if he has a girlfriend." It was more than enough of a reason to set him doing something short of a desperate run for his life – in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for Shiina, however, they didn't catch the hint and continued to pursue him. _You'd figure they'd notice by now that I'm 'not' interested_, he mused, irritated at their lack of functional brain cells.

To make the whole story short, he had wasted his whole lunch break getting acquainted with the good and bad hiding spots on campus. It was '_really_' annoying to be chased in '_that_' manner by a bunch of girls.

By the time that she finally got over the initial shock of being chased by those of her '_own_' kind, the final bell had rung and in front of her desk were the majority of the female classmates he had. _So making me sprint across the school 'wasn't' enough?_, she thought with a glare.

That's when his supposed knight-in-shining-armor decided to lend a hand, unintentionally for the most part. "Hey, move it. I have a score to settle with this guy."

_What the…?_ Shiina thought as he was suddenly pulled out of his seat and dragged out of the classroom by none other than Shinichi. "Let me '_go_.'"

Shinichi smirked. "It's either you come with me and settle this room thing now, which by the way you need to do sooner or later anyways, or I give you back to '_them_.' You choose."

Shiina narrowed his eyes into a glare, and scowled. "That's '_really_' low."

"As far as I remember, that's the best opinion you've had of me so far," he retorted smugly, as they speed-walked their way to '_their_' dorm room. They were almost there and he didn't want to run into anymore obstacles – or girls, more specifically '_fangirls_.'

Shiina looked reluctantly at the dorm door. "You aren't exactly the best at giving decent first impressions, you know." He retorted as Shinichi opened the door and stepped in.

"I don't know what you're talki…" Shinichi started, but closed his mouth back shut as soon as he caught glimpse of his newly '_decorated_' room.

His jaw practically dropped open as he looked around to see two posters of girls posing nude, or pretty damned close to it, on his wall in addition to all his mystery novels being replaced with adult videos. There were also magazines, notably Playboy and Maxim, scattered carelessly on the desk and another stack on the floor nearby. It even went as far as there being lingerie '_accidentally_' sticking out of the drawer. _What the 'hell!' He made it look like this really 'is' how my room is! And where on earth are my mystery novels! _He started ranting mentally.

It was a flash from a camera that brought him back from his musing. "KAITO," Shinichi said as he lunged towards him.

"What's up?" Kaito asked nonchalantly, as Shinichi pulled him up by the shirt.

Shinichi practically trembled in anger, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM AND MORE IMPORTANTLY MY SHERLOCK HOLMES COLLECTION!"

_Is that what you're worried about?_ Shiina thought sarcastically in her mind. He noted that Shinichi seemed to have completely missed the presence of the camera, not that it was too important compared to his precious Sherlock Holmes.

Kaito laughed sheepishly, "I didn't think you'd take it well if I told you I trashed it, so I put it in my room. I think Hakuba might've gone through it though."

_They're idiots_, Shiina reflected as she watched the scene before her with an eyebrow raised. "If you're going to beat him up, could you do it quickly? I came here to discuss the room arrangements, not watch a cat fight."

Kaito winced at his indifferent words, "Have some sympathy, will you? I'm about to get brutally beat to death by best friend here."

Shiina just gave Kaito a look, but he got the message. Basically, it was a speechless way of saying, '_That would be a problem 'because?'' _

Saguru had a tendency of giving him the same look, when Shinichi stormed into their dorm room to '_file a complaint'_ – not that it happened very often, of course. He wouldn't have lived to see 17 if he had agitated Shinichi any more than he already did. After all, unlike Saguru who would just sigh, point out how immature of him that was, and get him to clean everything back up, Shinichi was more impulsive.

Being reminded that Shiina was still there watching Shinichi immediately drops Kaito, making him land on the floor in a thud. "I'll get this joker to re-re-decorate my room to how it's supposed to be, all right. I seriously didn't think it'd be this bad, but…"

Shiina raised his brow slightly. "I'd rather not have anything to do with you guys, so why don't I just trade rooms with this clown, and…" Shiina cut off callously, arms crossed.

Shinichi glowered. "No way, I just had him kicked '_out_' of my room. If you seriously think I have anything to do with this mess, why don't you just switch '_to_' his room?"

"Because quite frankly, I don't trust '_either_' one of you."

"Well, that's unfortunate because I don't trust '_this_' guy either – not as a roommate anyways." Shinichi said, pointing to Kaito.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Kaito starts to ask, but stops as soon as Shinichi and Shiina stared angrily at him. _'Never mind.'_

Shinichi sighed. "Fine, how can I gain your trust? I don't want to room with this guy, and I don't want to live with a guy that's at my throat 24/7 either."

Shiina looked contemplatively before replying, "You can start with twenty character letters by tomorrow morning."

Shinichi looked at him skeptically, "You want a teacher's letter of recommendation while you're at it?"

"Why don't you get five of those too? Oh and good luck finding people this time of the day," he said as he walked off. _I better get home before Akemi decides to leave and celebrate my absence. She's not going to be happy when I get back._

Shinichi smacked his forehead, "Great. Now I have to go find people after school at who-knows-where. There's no practice today, so I bet everyone's out at the arcade or something by now."

"Why don't you worry about the teachers first?" Kaito asked, finally getting up from his spot on the floor.

Shinichi just sighed, "Just fix my room up – how it's '_supposed_' to be, and don't you dare put any new '_additions_' in."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Kaito replied mockingly as he took the posters down, and Shinichi slammed the door behind him. _Jeez, somebody's in a testy mood today._

**T.B.C**

Just to let you know, I tried to make it longer, but since I couldn't keep it as a whole I split it up in two – this and the next chapter. So it is an improvement –although slight. Read the next chapter for author's notes and replies to reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't remind me, I don't own Detective Conan. How depressing it is to write this for every chapter.

**Note:** _Italics_, asides from the '_quoted_' ones are thoughts. Underlines are English.

**Chapter 4**

Heiji rummaged through his duffel bag to find his bottle of water when a flash on his cell phone caught his attention. He picked it up, wondering if something was wrong with it when he noticed the message on the screen. _What the…? 13 missed calls…?_

"Captain, five minutes is up. Do you want us to resume practice?"

Heiji continued to scroll through his phone for the caller. "Huh… Oh… Yeah, resume practice," he replied while he stared at his phone trying to get it to work.

So while the vice-captain resumed practice for him, and the rest of the kendo team was hard at practice, Heiji was still fiddling around with his cell, and was on the verge of breaking his phone by throwing it on the floor and stomping on it for good measure. _Where is the…? Call log? Maybe that's it… There it is… Missed calls… Let's see… Kudo…? This thing 'really' must be broken…_

That's when his phone rang again…

Heiji raised his brow. _It's from 'Kudo'…?_ He smirked. "Kudo…? What '_is_' it?" He asked, pretending to be agitated.

Shinichi laughed sheepishly, "Uh… I need to ask you a favor… Actually, for a character letter…"

"A character letter…? As in the one you write about what kind of person someone is?"

Shinichi sweatdropped. _What other character letter is there?_ "Uh… yeah…"

"Couldn't you get one from somebody there? They can't all think you're an arrogant bastard." Heiji replied laughing.

Shinichi glared, he knew Heiji wouldn't be able to tell the difference over the phone, but he did so anyways before replying. "I need twenty, and I want it to be as credible as possible. So could you get one from Kazuha too?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her. But twenty…? Is someone trying to punish you or something?"

"Ask my new roommate." Shinichi grimaced, _Although that's probably the idea._

Heiji laughed. "You don't have any luck with those do you?"

"Tell me about it," Shinichi laughed grimly._ You don't have to tell 'me' that._

"What happened?" Heiji asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Kuroba pulled a prank on the wrong person, that's what happened."

"And you got pulled into this because…?"

"He was nice enough to frame me for it. Long story short, he changed everything in my room that I had to do with mystery with everything perverted and my roommate walked in to see it."

"Must've been pretty damned convincing if your roommate took it that way after he saw it." Heiji replied while wondering how Kaito got a hold of so much porn-related items, before shrugging it off. This was Kaito they were talking about, who knows?

"Let's just say that if I were unfortunate enough for Ran to happen to see my room how he saw it, I would've gotten my ass kicked by now."

"That bad, eh…?"

"Just about… It didn't help that my roommate doesn't have a sense of humor either."

"Can't be helped with your luck," Heiji replied laughing.

"Not funny. I'm going to '_kill_' Kaito after he writes my character letter."

"You'd be laughing if he pulled something like that on me. Anyways… when do you need it by?" He asked, still laughing between words.

Shinichi would've retorted, but he reasoned that he's probably right, and left it as that. "Tomorrow morning, e-mail it over tonight."

"Jeez, you just had to procrastinate didn't you?" Heiji asked while he watched everybody pack up their kendo gear. _Oops, didn't mean to be on the phone this long._

"We came to this agreement about an hour ago." Shinichi defended.

"And you accepted it? Are you out of your mind?" Heiji retorted incredulously.

Shinichi sighed. "I didn't have a choice, but I'll get it all somehow…"

"Well, good luck and tell me how it goes… You know, with your roommate and all."

"In a hurry?" Shinichi asked, catching the haste in his voice.

Heiji laughed sheepishly. "Well, kendo practice ended while we were on the phone so…"

"Aren't you glad you're the captain?" Shinichi asked, laughing.

"Whose fault do you think this is?" Heiji asked mockingly.

"Mines completely, so I'll let you go. Just don't forget to send the letters."

"I won't." Heiji said as he hung up. _Now to go find Kazuha, and hope no one told her I was slacking._

On the other side of the line…

Shinichi hung up the phone, looked at his teacher's letters and sighed. _Better call Ran._ He thought, but before he could dial her number, he heard someone calling his name.

"Kudo!"

Shinichi watched as Kaito ran up to him with some papers in his hand. "Got the letters from Hakuba, Aoko, Akako… Oh, and they apologized on my behalf. And here's one from me – although he '_might_' not want that one."

Shinichi shrugged. "That's unfortunate for him. You '_are_' one of my best friends, after all. When you pull stunts like this, however, you really make me want to see if I can kick you out of orbit. It's kind of unfortunate that I can't." Shinichi said with a glare.

Kaito laughed guiltily, "You don't '_really_' mean that."

_You have no idea_, Shinichi thought, but he just left it at that and flipped through his teacher's letter while heading back to his room. "You know, these things don't sound like compliments."

Kaito looks at Shinichi with a smirk, "Oh yeah? What does it sound like then?"

"It sounds like they're trying to tell me that I'm an egotistical jerk and that I should stop disrupting class… That's what."

Kaito laughed, "Well, what did you expect? We step in and correct the teachers. Of course they think we're arrogant brats."

"It's not like I'm trying to embarrass them, you're the only one that does '_that_.' I point out problems and try to stop them from making fools out of themselves."

"That's what they see as arrogant." Kaito reasoned.

"If that's arrogance, Miyano is conceited as hell."

"What'd he do?"

"He talked back to the teacher… Not that that guy noticed what he was saying, but Miyano has talent for '_sounding_' condescending." Shinichi replied, smiling as he thought back at the look on the teacher's face.

Kaito laughed, "That he does. Let's just hope that the teachers don't move him like they did to me and Hakuba. They don't seem to like having more than one of us per class."

At the Miyano residence…

Shiina, or currently Shiho, sneezed twice. "Somebody must be talking bad about you." Akemi mentioned with a smirk.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Shiho asked suspiciously. She just got back, and Akemi was not the kindest person in the world over her return – _Akemi has to be the only one with such a scary second nature_, Shiho thought to herself.

_I wonder if Kudo really plans on getting those letters by tomorrow. _Shiho thought as a smirk formed on her lips. _We'll just have to wait and see._

**T.B.C**

Like I mention in the chapter before, I kind of knew I couldn't write a long chapter without making it incoherent so I divided it up into two separate chapters. And I know this is the worst part of the story, but it'll get back on track in the next chapter. Thanks for bearing with the randomness of character letters. I couldn't think of a better way to have Shinichi and Shiho reconcile, and I thought it'd be funny to see what everybody wrote about Shinichi, coming up in the next chapter.

Now for replies to the reviews…

_joeshen_ – Honestly, Kaito and his pranks… don't you just love it? How could we '_not_' have him causing trouble, ne. And I'm glad that you think that the characters are in character, but I'm not so sure about this one. Shinichi '_was_' pretty upset, but I just figured almost anyone would be.

_Ran Cossack_ – I'm glad you clicked into this story too, and you like it! I'm even more flattered. Thanks.

_ninay_ – Don't worry, I don't plan on stop writing anytime soon.

_Fanfic maniac_ – I'm glad that you could finally review, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer… Does this double chapter count?

_wayupi _– I will definitely put Hakuba and Heiji in, how could you '_no_t' have them in here? I know Heiji already made his appearance, and he will come back later on during the fic. Hopefully I can find a reason to bring Hakuba out instead of just mentioning him. Oh, and I got a chance to read a little bit of Hana Kimi. It was pretty good, although I thought it was too bad that so many people figured out her identity so quickly. As for the name, I did the same thing as Akemi. Shi…Shi… Shiina!

_First Silvera_ – I know, I get a lot of comments telling me about how short all the chapters are. I'm just not good at making things make sense after a while, so I break it up into chapters. I'm glad a lot of people think that this storyline is original and intresting. Oh, and I hope you understood why Shiho called him pervert after reading these chapters.

_Elysia Angel_ – You know when I read the first few sentences of your review, my reaction was WTH! Jess did the same thing when I had her read it for that reason; you have a knack for scaring people like that. And yes I typed like crazy for this one more than the other ones because I needed to have it done before I left for Japan. Funny thing, I rushed on this one the most and it took the longest to write.

Once again, thanks for reviewing everyone!


End file.
